


Cabin Fever

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a FB prompt of four words: Rain Chocolate Cabin 12. </p><p>It's date night for River and 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

Dark clouds in the sky heralded the coming storm but the Doctor judged he could make it before the rain started to fall. He had got her message on the psychic paper and had had to do a bit of fancy arranging to get himself free as she had requested. He could have just made it easy for himself by saying he had a date but he had not wanted to deal with all of Clara’s questions and nosiness. Yes, she already knew about HER but he didn’t want to fill in details if he didn’t need to. If only to just keep it to himself. He felt a smile creep over his face. A drop of rain hit his large nose. Scowling through his eyebrows, the Doctor glared menacingly back at the clouds and then found more large, cold drops of rain hitting him in the face. With a curse under his breath, the Doctor began to run and was steps away from getting under cover of the cabin’s porch when the heaven’s opened up. 

Heavy boots clomping on the wood stairs, the Doctor was shaking the rain from his silvery hair and then stripping off his jacket to get as much water off it that he could. Turning back to face the now-teeming rain, he sighed. He was now starting to regret his crazy notion of surprising her by parking the TARDIS out of earshot. His hope of surprise was lost.

‘Hello, Sweetie.’ River’s voice came from behind him.

‘River.’ The Doctor turned to her, a wide smile on his face. ‘Got your message.’

‘I see.’ River stood framed in the cabin’s door frame. Her hair was like a cloud around her face. She wore a long white, almost sheer, robe. Her lips were made up with a deep red. 

The Doctor rose his right eyebrow, ‘Is that hallucinogenic lipstick?’ 

‘Not this time, sweetie. This time,’ She left the door and stood before him. With his jacket off, he was clad only in a t-shirt and his holey jumper. Her hands rested on his chest, teasing the holes with her nails. ‘Is just one of those quiet evenings in with you.’ Her lips were close to his, her breath warm. 

‘You? Quiet?’ The Doctor laughed lightly. ‘That’s just not you at all.’

‘Nor you,’ She replied back with a teasing tone. ‘I’ve got a fire going if you care to dry off, maybe get a bit warmer.’

With a knowing look, the Doctor made to stroke her face with his hand but she just grabbed it with her own and was leading him into the cabin. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he followed her to the fireplace. The heat was quickly drying him off and he found himself wanting to strip out of his jumper. Anticipating him, River was facing him again and it was her hands pulling his jumper up and over his head. 

‘Not fair,’ the Doctor said as he watched her toss his jumper away into the shadows. ‘You get the advantage of more layers to remove from me. You’ve got just the one.’ 

‘Won’t take you long to catch up then,’ River smiled seductively as she began to run her hands over his chest. ‘But, before we get to that… you did promise me something last time.’ 

‘Last time for you maybe, next time for me.’ The Doctor reminded her but caught the look in her eyes. ‘No, other way round right?’

‘That’s right.’

The Doctor grinned and kissed her on the tip of her nose. ‘Shame you’re wearing that robe then.’ River watched as he left her standing there a moment. Back outside on the porch, the Doctor rummaged around in his jacket pockets a moment before he found what he was looking for, a box with a red ribbon around it. Holding it behind his back, he returned to find River lounging on a large soft rug in front of the fire. ‘I could say something about living a cliche.’

‘Or you could shut up and get down here beside me.’ River told him, gesturing to the rug beside her. With the gift box still behind his back, the Doctor sank to the floor beside her. ‘What have you got there?’

‘Just a little thing for you.’ He smiled and held up the box for her. River took it from him, kissing him on the cheek.

‘Thank you, sweetie!’ River drew the ribbon to untie it and then eased the lid off. Inside was a small selection of chocolate wafers. ‘Doctor?’

‘Divine Delights of Denadali.’ He told her and then grinned at the open-mouthed reaction. 

‘Those?’ She asked.

‘The same.’ He looked at her and then found his arm around her waist to hold her as she began to kiss him passionately. His large hands wound into her hair, holding her close as they kissed. ‘Maybe not needed?’

‘Oh, you know I’ll have one.’ River’s eyes twinkled as her fingers picked up one of the thin chocolate wafers and placed it on her tongue. There, the subtle flavour of the chocolate with the aphrodisiac laced in it melted and became absorbed by her tongue. Her lips were pressing against his again and she was licking his lips with her tongue. He felt the drug tingle on his lips and he pulled her against his body. They were both quickly reacting to the drug. 

He felt his member harden quickly and River felt herself quivering with desire. Her fingers were tugging his t-shirt up and off, leaving him naked from the waist up and feeling the heat of the fire on his back. River was sliding her hands over his chest and stomach, then working on his belt to loosen his trousers. The Doctor closed his eyes as her fingers were working their way over the bulge of his erection. A gasp escaped his lips as she pressed hard against him with the palm of her hand. He ached badly for her thanks to the aphrodisiac effects of the chocolate. Her legs were parting for him if still frustratingly covered by her robe. 

River thrust her hand into the waist of his trousers making him groan as she found him hard and wanting her. Then he was making a noise of surprise when she was flipping him onto his back and his trouser zip was yanked down. He helped gather her robe up towards her waist and she was mounting him quickly. 

‘River!’ The Doctor swallowed hard, his passion and desire clouding his eyes as River moaned loudly with her hole gripping his erection with her muscles. 

Panting, ‘Doctor!’ River began to rock her hips and grind against him. Her nails were dragging across the skin of his chest to leave trails of welts. His large hands were on her hips, fingers spread over her to help her ride him hard. He groaned and lifted his hips upwards to meet her downward movement until he was peaking and then pulsing inside her. River cried out herself, her body trembling from her own orgasm. 

The aphrodisiac still ran through them and the Doctor was lifting her up in his arms as he sat up for moment until he could draw her robe off of her, leaving her naked. He pressed against her breasts, sucking and licking her hard nipples even as he remained semi-erect inside her still-trembling vagina. Then, the Doctor was guiding her onto her back and held himself over her. He looked down at her, his fingers brushing her long hair out of her face before he kissed her once more until they were soon thrusting and driving against one another’s body. For her, it was too soon when he was flooding her once more with his semen. The Doctor, always considerate of her no matter how driven their passion was, ground on against her. As she came, he was kissing her throat. He could feel her moaning with his lips as her legs wrapped tight around him. 

Finally, he was panting hard to catch his breath as he lay beside her. River remained close against him, her wetness pressing against his leg as she draped her own leg over him. Slipping his arm around her, he let his long middle finger slip along the crease of her buttocks to tease her from behind. ‘Doctor.’ River purred in response. 

‘River.’ He responded with a husky voice as her hand was firmly stroking him into a full erection for a third time. ‘You’re randy tonight.’

‘And you are going to take very good care of me, aren’t you?’ Her lips were pressing against the corner of his mouth. 

‘Still raining out, it’s warm in here and I’ve got more chocolate to share.’ He grinned and River was smiling with him. ‘Date night.’ She purred and pulled him on top of her once more.


End file.
